


Katniss Has A Thing For Speedy

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Getting Together, Jealous Clint, M/M, Oblivious Pietro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gritted his teeth in annoyance as he watched Tony press his hand against the small of Pietro's back as the billionaire reached past the kid to grab a mug from the cupboard.  Why he couldn't have just used one of the three identical coffee mugs that were sitting on the kitchen counter, Clint doesn't know.  Actually, scrap that.  Clint does know.  Tony was making it a habit to go out of his way to flirt with the newest and most attractive member of their team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katniss Has A Thing For Speedy

**Author's Note:**

> From the following prompt:
> 
> Anonymous said to pietrolovesclint:  
> Prompt: Soemone (tony?) flirth with pietro And Clint Gets jaleous/possessive. Please!

Clint gritted his teeth in annoyance as he watched Tony press his hand against the small of Pietro's back as the billionaire reached past the kid to grab a mug from the cupboard. Why he couldn't have just used one of the three identical coffee mugs that were sitting on the kitchen counter, Clint doesn't know. Actually, scrap that. Clint _does_ know. Tony was making it a habit to go out of his way to flirt with the newest and most attractive member of their team.

 

The worst thing was that Pietro didn't seem to mind. Not once did the sharp tongued speedster tell him to back off or push Tony away. He just kept smiling and chatting away with the older man in a way that set Clint's teeth on edge.

 

It had started when a freaked out Wanda had come tearing into the lounge one morning, four months after the battle of Sokovia, babbling about her brother being back from the dead. Clint remembers pulling Wanda in for a hug, ready to reassure her that it was just a dream when a baffled and confused Pietro had wandered in after her.

 

To say that the Avengers had been shocked is probably the understatement of the century.

 

Clint had barely had time to process what he was seeing before a panicked looking Pietro had found himself knocked out by Steve Rogers himself. The same Steve Rogers who apologised profusely when Dr Cho confirmed that this was in fact Pietro Maximoff and that as far as she could tell Wanda had managed to bring her brother back to life with nothing more than her thoughts and hopes.

 

It was while Cho delivered this news to the stunned Avengers in the med bay that Clint first noticed the way Tony was looking at the kid. Pietro had been sitting shirtless on a gurney, face pale and blank looking as he tried to process that he had been dead for four months. Clint's heart had been breaking for the kid but Tony appeared to be ignoring the inner turmoil and lusting after the outer beauty.

 

Tony wasn't the only one that Clint spied throwing approving looks or longing glances at the kid over the coming weeks.

 

Maria had all but thrown herself at the kid as she welcomed him to the Avengers, tossing her hair and baring her throat as she laughed at Pietro's lame jokes and seductively biting on her lips or her pen whenever the kid glanced her way.

 

The only thing that stopped Clint from wrenching that damn pen out of her mouth was Pietro's utter lack of interest in the hard core flirting that was going on. It actually became quite fun to watch after a while.

 

Maria finally gave up with a huff which would have made Clint happy except that Tony took Pietro's ignoring of Maria as proof that the kid was gay and decided to up his own wooing attempts.

 

Suddenly Pietro was seated next to Tony at the dinner table every night. Clint seethed internally as he was forced to watch the two men laugh and chat, Tony finding as many excuses he could to touch Pietro as they spoke.

 

Tony moved heaven and earth to clear a state of the art running obstacle course through the woods behind Avengers HQ and the joy on Pietro's face at seeing the finished product made Clint want to throw up.

 

Incident after incident started to get under Clint's skin until he finds himself in his current predicament.

 

Sitting on the kitchen counter, his forgotten cereal getting mushy as he watches a half dressed Tony press himself unnecessarily against a sleep ruffled Pietro in the guise of getting a mug of a coffee. It was the last straw.

 

“For the love of God, would you two just fuck and get it over with? Put the rest of us out of our misery.” he snapped as threw his soggy cereal bowl into the sink and stalked out the room leaving an open mouthed Tony and Pietro starting after him.

 

_Crap._ He probably overreacted there.

 

Clint decided to hide himself in his room for the rest of the day until he was interrupted by Tony waltzing in, uninvited.

 

“So....Katniss has a thing for Speedy.”

 

“Get _out_ , Tony.”

 

Tony made a show of looking around the bare walls of his room before sauntering nonchalantly back out the door. “Oh, by the way” he called over his shoulder as he paused in the hallway. “Kid turned me down. Apparently he hadn't even realised I was interested. I think he might have been too busy thinking about a certain someone's bow and arrow.”

 

_Huh._

 

Clint had never stopped to wonder just why Tony and Maria flirting with Pietro had riled him up so much. Until now. He was jealous.

 

He wanted Pietro for himself. And, if Tony were to be believed, the kid might want him back.

 

Clint jumps off the bed and starts to head out to find Pietro. He's not going to wait a minute longer. He throws open his door to find Pietro standing there, hand poised in the air as if to knock.

 

“Apparently I'm pretty bad at recognising the signs that someone likes me.” Pietro begins.

 

Clint cuts the kid off by pulling him in and crashing their lips together, swallowing Pietro's moans as he licks his way into his mouth.

 

He pulls off after a moment, relishing the sight of Pietro's lust blown eyes and flushed cheeks.

 

“That clear enough for you?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pietrolovesclint.tumblr.com)


End file.
